Bertemu Kembali
by nurayue
Summary: Skenario terburuk bagi Hinata adalah bertemu dengan Itachi. Untuk HCI#2
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk Hujan Cinta ItaHina #2 event (HCI#2) dengan tema 'Reuni'

Enjoy~ :))

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini belum di edit, jika kalian menemukan kata/kalimat yang rancu, typo, dll bisa berkomentar di kolom review. Saja terlalu lapar untuk mengeceknya /heh

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku, Hinata_

 _-Itachi_

Hinata bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Hanya ada air mata yang mengalir dengan perlahan melewati pipi dan menjatuhi surat yang ia genggam. Sejujurnya ia ingin bersikap tegar seperti batu karang, namun ia manusia, bukan benda mati yang tak mempunyai perasaan. Sebagai seorang manusia, ia mempunyai perasaan. Dan sekarang ia terluka.

Dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika orang yang ia sayangi pergi darinya bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Itachi datang mengucapkan kata perpisahan secara langsung padanya, sekalipun itu lebih menyakitinya. Setidaknya Hinata merasa sadar diri bahwa sedari dulu hati Itachi memang bukan miliknya.

Dan barang kali ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang Itachi lakukan untuknya. Semakin lama hubungan mereka terjalin, semakin menganga luka yang mereka rasakan. Dan tentu saja Hinata tak sejahat itu.

Mereka bilang lebih baik melepaskan daripada menggenggam sesuatu yang bukan milikmu. Perasaan Itachi bukan miliknya, dan berpisah melalui selembar kertas adalah jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya. Lima menit lebih empat puluh tujuh detik. Ini adalah rekor terlama sepanjang Hinata berbincang melalui telepon dengan ayahnya. Biasanya sang ayah hanya akan menelpon Hinata hanya untuk bertanya kabarnya, dan setelah mengetahui kabar dari putrinya ia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namun hari ini tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hinata bahkan tak tahu harus merasa bahagia, terharu, sedih atau apa.

" _Kapan kau akan membawa pulang calon menantu pada ayah? Ini delapan tahun setelah kau putus dengan Itachi, Hinata. Apa kau tak ingin menikah?"_

" _Maafkan aku ayah. Aku belum ingin menikah. Aku pikir aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."_

" _Kau sudah 28 tahun, Hinata. Lihat saja Hanabi, dia saja sudah mempunyai calon dan siap untuk menikah."_

" _Aku tak apa jika Hanabi ingin menikah terlebih dahulu, ayah. Aku hanya belum ingin menikah, itu saja."_

Memang benar ini sudah delapan tahun semenjak Hinata berpisah dengan Itachi, namun bukan berarti Hinata masih ada rasa atau pun merasa trauma atas kegagalan cintanya. Hanya saja ia masih ingin sendiri dulu. Ia ingin menjadi wanita mandiri sebelum menjadi seorang isteri. Selama ini ia terus-terusan bergantung pada ayahnya, dan ia tak menyukai itu.

Ketukan di depan pintu apartemennya membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ia mempunyai janji dengan Ino hari ini.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau melupakan janji kita hari ini, Hinata." Ino mengomel lalu pergi memasuki apartemen Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau lupa aku siapa?" Ino tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Tanpa seizin sang pemilik ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa embuk biru Hinata.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku air minum, Hinata? Kau tahu aku harus berjuang keras untuk bisa sampai ke sini. Kau seharusnya pindah dari sini. Gedung ini punya lima lantai dan tak ada satu pun elevator? Tak heran harga sewanya sangat murah."

Hinata memberikan sebotol air mineral pada sahabat pirangnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuang-buang uangku, Ino," jawabnya. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya menemani Ino _shopping_ adalah skenario terburuk bagi Hinata. Sang hyuuga harus rela menjadi buruh panggul, kasarnya, untuk membawa barang bawaan Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah beranak seperti ini.

"Hinata, aku ingin ke toilet. Bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar? Aku tak akan lama."

"Baiklah."

Ino menyerahkan sebagian barang belanjaannya ke tangan Hinata. Dan tanpa membuang waktu ia pun segera meluncur pergi.

Ketika ia ingin menepi menuju toko yang ia lewati, mendadak ia menjadi terdiam. Ini adalah butik gaun pernikahan.

 _Gaun putih yang sungguh indah, kapan aku akan mengenakannya?_

Ia jadi teringat dengan percakapannya dengan sang ayah pagi ini.

" _Kapan kau akan membawa pulang calon menantu pada ayah? Ini delapan tahun setelah kau putus dengan Itachi, Hinata. Apa kau tak ingin menikah?"_

Pintu butik dibuka, membuyarkan semua khayalan Hinata. Ketika mata hitam itu bertubrukan dengan mata lavendernya, Hinata merasa waktu terhenti begitu saja. Bahkan setelah delapan tahun berlalu, Hinata masih bisa mengenali sosok itu dengan apik. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang pernah ia lihat terakhir kali. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang, terlihat dua kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Segalanya tentang pria itu telah berubah, kecuali tatapan tajamnya yang masih sama. Masih saja sedingin es yang beku di kutub utara.

Ingin rasanya menyapa, namun Hinata bahkan tak tahu harus menyapa Itachi seperti apa. Apakah kata 'halo' bisa mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur canggung begitu mengingat masa lalu mereka.

Itachi yang begitu saja pergi dari kehidupan Hinata, dan Hinata yang menerimanya dengan dada yang lapang.

"Hinata?" akhirnya meluncur satu kata dari mulut Itachi yang merubah suasana yang agak canggung itu.

sepuluh puluh detik telah terlewati dan sang gadis Hyuuga masih terdiam. Sejujurnya ia masih belum percaya jikalau Itachi sekarang ada di hadapannya dan sedang memanggil namanya.

Hingga suara Ino membuat Hinata terbangun dari realita.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Apa aku lama?"

Ino datang dengan nafas yang cukup untuk membuat orang lain percaya ia baru saja berlari.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi ke gadis pirang yang sedang memburu oksigen, Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, "kau tak lama, kok. Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku sudah kelaparan, Ino."

Ino sedikit merasa ada perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Karena Hinata yang normal mungkin akan sedikit mengomel karena ia membuatnya menunggu lama.

Hinata sudah berjalan bebera meter darinya. Ketika Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat seorang pria tampan yang melihat punggung Hinata semakin menjauh. Ia menduga ada sesuatu antara Hinata dan pria ini. Namun Ino sama sekali tak mendapat petunjuk apapun.

Siapa pria ini dan ada hubungan apa ia dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat sama sekali tidak berminat dengan makannanya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengaduk-aduk piringnya dengan garpu. Melihatnya Ino jadi gemas sendiri. Bukankah sahabatnya ini yang ingin makan tadi?

"Jika kau memang tak ingin makan kita bisa pulang, Hinata. Aku tak akan bertanya tentang siapa pria yang di depan toko tadi. Kita pulang, hm?"

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Tak perlu khawatir."

.

.

.

Bukan maksud hati Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Sesungguhnya ia ingin bersikap normal ketika sang mantan memanggil namanya. Ia ingin tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka sejak delapan tahun yang lalu sejak Itachi memutuskan sepihak hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Memang sih di keadaan normal pun tak akan ada orang yang akan bersikap baik setelah ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya secara sepihak, melalui surat pula. Tapi Hinata percaya bahwa ia berbeda.

Karena ia yang salah.

Karena ialah yang memaksa Itachi untuk bersamanya. Jadi bukan kesalahan Itachi untuk mengambil keputusan dengan meninggalkannya. Meskipun perbuatan Itachi cukup jahat. Namun Hinata masih bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Karena ia lah yang egois.

Tapi tunggu sebentar ...,

Apa yang dilakukan Itachi di sini? Dan mengapa ia baru saja keluar dari butik yang menjual gaun pernikahan? Apakah Itachi akan menikah?

Alasan yang cukup logis.

Ini sudah delapan tahun berlalu, jadi wajar saja jika Itachi akan menikah, begitu pikir Hinata.

Hati sang Hyuuga mendadak terasa nyeri. Bukan berarti ia merasa sakit hati, hanya saja ia tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk kebahagiaan Itachi.

Memutuskan untuk pulang, Hinata segera angkat dari tempat duduknya. Namun sayang, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tetapi bukan hanya hujan yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali pulang. Entah bagaimana—Hinata tak tahu—Itachi sudah ada di depan jendela menatap ke arahnya.

Haruskah Hinata melarikan diri lagi?

.

.

.

"Kau tampak sehat, Hinata," ucap Itachi pada Hinata. Mata kelamnya melihat lurus ke manik Hinata yang terlihat jelas menghindarinya.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tampak sehat, Itachi- _kun_ ," balas si gadis. Ia sangat berharap hujan segera mereda, hingga ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin.

"Kau tak suka bertemu denganku, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku ... aku hanya terkejut melihat Itachi- _kun_ , itu saja."

"Aku juga terkejut melihatmu tadi. Aku sempat berpikir itu bukan kau. Aku sangat terkejut begitu kau pergi."

Hinata merasa kebingungan dengan sikap biasa Itachi padanya. Mengapa semua terlihat baik-baik saja? Apa ia sudah melupakan masa lalu mereka? Tentang menghilangnya ia? Tentang surat perpisahan mereka? Mengapa Itachi terlihat seolah tak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Hinata?"

"Ya, Hujannya sudah reda, Itachi- _kun_."

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. Pintu restoran dibuka, Hinata merasa bisa bernapas dengan lancar. Duduk berbincang dengan Itachi membuat dampak buruk pada pernapasannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Itachi- _kun_. _Bye_!"

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Lain kali aku boleh menelponmu?"

" _Bye-bye_ , Itachi- _kun_."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ending macam apa ini :"")))

Saya cuma bisa minta maaf, sumbangan untuk event HujanCintaItaHina#2 malah kaya begini.

Ah ya, kalau ada yang ingin tahu informasi lebih lanjut atau bertanya-tanya tentang event Hujan Cinta ItaHina, bisa cek di grup 'Light in the Dark (ItaHina) di facebook atau bisa kirim pm ke saya langsung juga boleh xD

Mari ramaikan arsip ItaHina dengan ikut serta dalam event ini :))


End file.
